Spend Another Night
by Mandy Michelle
Summary: SongFic Mandy, Jessica, Brandon, and Trent have been best friends since... well... forever. Who woulda thought they'd fall for each other? Sprouse Bros are in it but not right away : Jonas Bros are in it too ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_Me and my friend Jessica are writing this SongFic together and in this chapter and the next there won't be Sprouse's or Jonas' they should come in soon I guess. But I hope you enjoy it. Oh and the song is Spend Another Night By: Billy Gilman_

_I instantly knew_

_When I saw you_

_You and I would be forever_

_Hearts never apart_

_True from the start_

_To each other and together_

_There's nothing we can't do_

_And until the end of time_

_If you tell me you'll be mine_

**HeellloBeautiful (9:09:44 PM)** has entered the room.

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:09:54 PM)** has entered the room.

**BBalllaa4life (9:09:55 PM)** has entered the room.

**IEatChicken12 (9:09:57 PM)** has entered the room.

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:10:05 PM):** hiya

**HeellloBeautiful (9:10:07 PM):** PLAN MAKING 101

**BBalllaa4life (9:10:19 PM): **k what are we doing this weekend?

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:10:26 PM):** moviess?

**HeellloBeautiful (9:10:31 PM): **sure

**HeellloBeautiful (9:10:32 PM):** !

**HeellloBeautiful (9:10:34 PM):** XD

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:10:41 PM):** trent?

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:10:43 PM):** lol

**IEatChicken12 (9:10:46 PM): **whats out?

**IEatChicken12 (9:10:53 PM): **were not seeing a girly movie!

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:11:01 PM):** ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:11:03 PM): **bam

**BBalllaa4life (9:11:14 PM):** but the other day you said you wanted to see enchanted trent!

**IEatChicken12 (9:11:26 PM):** BRANDON JOE BARES SHUTIT!

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:11:26 PM): **haha

**HeellloBeautiful (9:11:34 PM): **haha

**HeellloBeautiful (9:11:37 PM): **thats my boys

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:11:38 PM): **LMAO

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:11:43 PM): **mine too!

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:11:44 PM): **lo

**BBalllaa4life (9:11:45 PM):** YOU DONT OWN US

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:11:50 PM):** no i do!

**HeellloBeautiful (9:11:51 PM):** yes i do

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:11:53 PM):**lol

**HeellloBeautiful (9:11:56 PM):**youre my bitches

**BBalllaa4life (9:11:59 PM):** k

**IEatChicken12 (9:12:02 PM):** nooooo

**HeellloBeautiful (9:12:06 PM): **shuddup

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:12:09 PM):** nope

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:12:11 PM):** lol

**IEatChicken12 (9:12:12 PM):**I WILL NOT BE SILENCED

**BBalllaa4life (9:12:21 PM): **were so weird

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:12:22 PM):**yes u will SHUTITTT

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:12:35 PM):**..sadly yes

**HeellloBeautiful (9:12:40 PM):** weve been best friends since what? forever?

**IEatChicken12 (9:12:45 PM):** yea

**BBalllaa4life (9:12:49 PM):** pretty much

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:12:53 PM):** about...yes

**BBalllaa4life (9:13:08 PM):** ARE YOU GUYS COMING TO MY GAME?!

**HeellloBeautiful (9:13:17 PM):** when do i not

**IEatChicken12 (9:13:23 PM):** what does thattt mean

**HeellloBeautiful (9:13:26 PM):**nothing

**BBalllaa4life (9:13:37 PM):** dude were just friends...

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:13:43 PM):** ..yes! I AMM and sureee you are

**HeellloBeautiful (9:13:44 PM):** yea

**BBalllaa4life (9:14:02 PM):**how weird would that be mandy? US! DATING?!

**HeellloBeautiful (9:14:11 PM):** uhm. yea. totally. uhm. weird

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:14:22 PM):** lol are yall sure.?

**BBalllaa4life (9:14:28 PM):** i am.

**HeellloBeautiful (9:14:31 PM):** yea me too

**IEatChicken12 (9:14:39 PM):** wedding bells

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:14:48 PM):** i;m with trent

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:14:50 PM):** lol

**HeellloBeautiful (9:14:52 PM):** WE CAN START BASHIN ON YOU AND JESSKA THEN!

**BBalllaa4life (9:14:57 PM):** true...

**BBalllaa4life (9:15:03 PM):** aww lookit themmm mandy

**BBalllaa4life (9:15:11 PM):** agreeing with eachother

**HeellloBeautiful (9:15:14 PM):** awwwwwwww

**IEatChicken12 (9:15:23 PM):** shut up.

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:15:29 PM):** ...yes shutit

**BBalllaa4life (9:15:40 PM):**mocks I WILL NOT BE SILENCED

**HeellloBeautiful (9:15:50 PM):**pounces brandon

**IEatChicken12 (9:15:57 PM):** oohhhhhh

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:15:59 PM):** yes you will!

**BBalllaa4life (9:16:08 PM):** tackles mandy

**IEatChicken12 (9:16:11 PM):**awwwwww

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:16:15 PM):** so cute

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:16:19 PM):** haha

**BBalllaa4life (9:16:23 PM):** SHUT UP!

**HeellloBeautiful (9:16:23 PM):** SHUT UP!

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:16:29 PM):** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**BBalllaa4life (9:16:50 PM):**welp... i g2g

**IEatChicken12 (9:16:55 PM):** yea me too

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:16:56 PM):** me too

**HeellloBeautiful (9:16:59 PM):** same here

**BBalllaa4life (9:17:04 PM) **has left the room.

**IEatChicken12 (9:17:05 PM)** has left the room.

**HeellloBeautiful (9:17:10 PM):** i dont

**HeellloBeautiful (9:17:13 PM): **do you?

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:17:17 PM):** nope

**HeellloBeautiful (9:17:25 PM):** i wish i didnt have to pretend

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:17:29 PM):** me either

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:17:31 PM):** ..

**HeellloBeautiful (9:17:35 PM):** brandon is so amazing

**HeellloBeautiful (9:17:41 PM):** and he doesnt love me back

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:17:54 PM):** well you nvr know

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:18:05 PM):** maybe hes lyin lyk u r

**HeellloBeautiful (9:18:07 PM):** you saw how he acted

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:18:24 PM):** ...like i said maybe hes hidn his TRUE feelings

**HeellloBeautiful (9:18:43 PM):** well same with trent maybe hes lyinf

**HeellloBeautiful (9:18:45 PM):** lying

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:19:11 PM):** ...i wish..i like for all i know..love..him

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:19:14 PM):** ..sigh

**HeellloBeautiful (9:19:35 PM):** yea well im off now ok?

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:19:50 PM):** kk byeee

**HeellloBeautiful (9:20:26 PM):** wait nvm not yet

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:20:33 PM):** y not? wats up?

**HeellloBeautiful (9:20:33 PM):** ha

**HeellloBeautiful (9:20:41 PM):** i thought my mom was coming

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:20:52 PM):** oh..good. so no gettin off?

**HeellloBeautiful (9:20:57 PM): **not yet

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:21:10 PM):** good.

**HeellloBeautiful (9:21:20 PM):**you know i knew from the moment i met brandon that i couldnt stay just friends

**HeellloBeautiful (9:21:31 PM):** which says a lot cuz we were like 5

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:21:40 PM):** same with trent...and ya

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:22:28 PM):** i can't believe we've stayed friends without actually having the guts to tell them

**HeellloBeautiful (9:22:53 PM):**yea it might make things... weird

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:23:11 PM):** yes, but idk...

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:23:58 PM): **one day i plan to tell him..like in 20 yrs lol

**HeellloBeautiful (9:24:09 PM): **20 sounds good

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:24:28 PM):** yep so we agree..20 yrs..then we tell them?

**HeellloBeautiful (9:24:33 PM):**yep

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:24:52 PM):** ok good.

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:26:07 PM):**...

**HeellloBeautiful (9:26:32 PM):** sorry im talking to other friends too and im watching TV

**HeellloBeautiful (9:26:38 PM):** hold on k?

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:26:51 PM):** alrighty

**HeellloBeautiful (9:28:51 PM):** i gotta go now

**HeellloBeautiful (9:28:56 PM):** my mom is on my butt

**Jesskarulz77777 (9:30:08 PM)** has left the room.

**HeellloBeautiful (9:30:10 PM)** has left the room.

_**Meanwhile...**_

**BBalllaa4life (9:25:13 PM):** dude.

**IEatChicken12 (9:25:17 PM):** yea?

**BBalllaa4life (9:25:25 PM):** i think im... falling

**IEatChicken12 (9:25:34 PM):** are you HIGH?

**BBalllaa4life (9:25:44 PM):** haha no dude i mean falling for mandy

**IEatChicken12 (9:25:52 PM):** same here with jess

**BBalllaa4life (9:25:57 PM):** what do we do

**IEatChicken12 (9:26:12 PM):** i dont wanna say anything i mean it might make things awkward

**BBalllaa4life (9:26:59 PM):**exactly

**IEatChicken12 (9:27:16 PM):** itd make things pretty you know weird

**BBalllaa4life (9:27:27 PM):**and they probably dont feel the same way

**IEatChicken12 (9:27:48 PM):**yea you heard how they talk about the jonas brothers and sprouses and stuff

**BBalllaa4life (9:27:58 PM):** yea

**IEatChicken12 (9:28:13 PM):** g2g for real this time

**BBalllaa4life (9:28:17 PM):** me too

**IEatChicken12 (9:28:21 PM):** see ya

**BBalllaa4life (9:28:25 PM):** bye


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm never gonna spend another night_

_Without you in my dreams_

_For the rest of my life_

_I'm gonna reach out to you honestly_

_And try_

_To give you what you need_

_With all of my might_

_'Cause nothing has ever felt_

_So real and so right_

_So I'm gonna never spend another night_

_Without you in my dreams_

Now, let me explain into deeper into me, Mandy's, Brandon's, and Trent's relationship.

We all met when we were 5.

In kindiegarden. We met.

I walked up to Trent.

Then Trent walked up to Brandon.

Then Brandon walked up to Mandy.

It was funny.

Then we all became the bestest friends ever.

It has never changed.

Well, we have gotten older and taller, and wiser(hi... :)),

but best friend wise-no.

Time for the movies;

Me and Mandy met at her house.

"So...?" Mandy asked.

"What?" I asked.

"What's up?" She said.

"Thinking." I said.

"That's new." She joked.

"Meanie." I said.

"Yeah." She giggled.

We walked out of her house.

We walked and walked.

"RAVE!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Jess...chill we've been here a bagillion times. No biggie." Mandy joked.

"Yes biggie. I'm bored." I laughed.

"Cool." Mandy said.

I saw Brandon.

"BRANDON!!" She yelled.

"Hey." He said.

"Where's Trent?" I asked.

"Why..like him?" Brandon asked.

"Noooo." I said.

"Yes you do." He said.

"You do Jessi." Mandy said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I said.

Trent walked up.

"Hey ya." He said.

"Hey. Where were you?" I asked.

"Bathroom." He said,"Here's your Snow Caps."

"Thanks." I smiled,"And water?"

"Furr shurr." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"Welcome." He said

"What time does the movie start?" Asked Mandy.

"In 5 minutes." Said Brandon.

"Ok...I'll go use the BT." Said Mandy.

"Me too." I said.

Me and Mandy started to walk away.

"Brandon looks hot today." said Mandy.

"So does Trent." I said.

"Speaking of Trent." Mandy smiled.

"What?" I giggled.

She just smiled.

Meanwhile:

"DUDE." Trent laughed,"Jess looks hot."

"Haha so does Mandy." Brandon.

"This movie is gonna be funny." Trent laughed.

"YES!" Brandon smiled.

Me and Mandy walked out.

"COME ON!" I yelled.

"OK!" Trent yelled back.

Trent and Brandon ran.

"And now your feature presentation." Trent and Brandon mocked the thingy.


	3. Chapter 3

_'Cause you  
Are so in my heart  
Even alone in the dark  
I can feel the light of our love shining  
We are so meant to be  
That we are definitely  
Destiny  
And there's no denying  
That I love you  
Though it's so cliché  
There's nothing else to say _

As we sat in the movie I couldn't keep my eyes off of Brandon.

The way he laughed, the way he sat, the way he did everything.

I looked over to Jessi and Trent. She was watching him just like I was watching Brandon.

I closed my eyes for a second. Just like always, Brandon's face was etched into my mind.

He looked at me. "Awww... Are you sleepy?"

The sound of his voice made me jump and gave me goosebumps.

He laughed. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you? Oh my... are you cold?"

I smiled and said "Yes and... yes." I knew what he'd do if I told him that.

He lifted the arm rest and pulled me in close.

Brandon removed his navy blue Air Force sweatshirt and placed it around me letting me rest my head on his chest.

Jess smiled at me and I started thinking. People ask us all the time if were dating. He always denies it first. Yet, all my friends say he likes me. They all say God made us for each other.

I looked up at him, he looked down and smiled sweetly.

The credits started. I didn't want to move. I frantically searched my mind for an excuse.

"WAIT! I want to see who sang that song near the end."

Trent looked at me weird. "Look it up when you get home."

Jess realized how I was sitting leaned up against Brandon.

She smacked Trent. "No, I want to know too."

So we sat for a few minutes and I randomly picked a song to wait for.

We walked out to the lobby.

Trent looked at us. "Are we doing anything or are we parting ways now?"


	4. Chapter 4

_But I'm never gonna spend another night  
Without you in my dreams  
For the rest of my life  
I'm gonna reach out to you  
Honestly and try  
To give you what you need  
With all of my might  
'Cause nothing has ever felt so  
Real and so right_

_So I'm never gonna  
Never gonna  
Never gonna spend another night  
Without you in my dreams  
I'm never gonna spend another night__  
_

I gasped.  
"Let's like go get ice cream." I smiled.  
"Jess..what did you eat? You sound nuts." Said Brandon.  
I looked around,"Maybe because I am. Maybe I'm not."  
"I vote yes." Said Trent.  
"Me too." Said Mandy.  
"Same." Agreed Brandon.  
I started to fake cry.  
"Yall are so mean." I said.  
Trent hugged me.  
"Yes, but we're the meanie's who are you're friends."  
I smiled.  
"True." I laughed.  
"So..Jessi's plan. Ice cream?" Brandon asked.  
"Of course." Mandy agreed.  
"Yay , my plan." I smiled.  
"Fo sho." Said Trent.  
We walked to Ben and Jerry's.  
Fun place there.  
Lot's of memories.  
"So usual?" I asked.  
"Yeppers." Said Mandy.  
"Hello! That's totally my word. You witch." I smiled.  
Mandy smiled evilly,"Your point?"  
I looked around scared,"Nothing."  
"Good." She laughed.  
"What'll it be?" Asked the lady.  
"Chocolate chip ice cream." I said.  
"Double chocolate fudge." Said Brandon.  
"Chocolate mint." Said Mandy.  
"Trash can." Lastly said Trent.  
We all looked at him.  
"What? It's the new flav." He smiled, smoothly.  
"Of course." I laughed.  
We got our ice cream and sat down.  
We chit-chatted for like 5 minutes.  
My ice cream fell.  
"Oh gosh! My creamy cone. Oh noooooooooo." I screamed.  
"Chill you can have mine." Said Trent,"I'll get a new one."  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Positive." He smiled and walked off.  
"Crap. I gotta pee." Said Brandon.  
"Then go pee." Said Mandy,"We're not gonna stop you."  
"Alright." He ran.  
When Brandon ran like a girl to the boy's bathroom, Mandy started talking.  
"OMG Trent is like in love with you." She said.  
"Yeah..RIGHT. Not like Brandon. He's like loves you with a strong passion." I smiled.  
"HAHA No." She said.  
Brandon and Trent started walking back.  
"Did you still get trash can?" I asked Trent.  
"No..I tried Chocolate mint berry." He laughed.  
"Oh is it good?" I asked.  
"I don't know, you can be the test taster, I trust you." He said.  
I smiled,"Alrighty."  
Trent gave me the cone.  
I tasted it.  
"Pretty good. Needs something." I smiled.  
I grabbed sugar and poured it on the cone.  
Then I tasted it again.  
"Delicious." I smiled.  
Everyone laughed.  
"What it needed something," I smiled,"and I found what it needed."  
"Jessi, you are strange. Sometimes." Said Mandy.  
I frowned, a fake frown.  
"Jessi. You know we like are your bestest friends and is just joking." Said Brandon.  
I looked up.  
"Really?" I asked a dumb question.  
They looked at me dumb-founded.  
"What? You know I is just joking." I said, mocking Brandon.  
"Shut it." Brandon said.  
"Whatcha gonna do?" I asked,"Wanna fight?"  
"Duh." He said.  
"Let's go." I said.  
We just played around.  
We sat back down and finished our ice creams.  
"So...What yall doing tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Babysitting." Said Mandy.  
"Going to Kris's." Said Brandon.  
"Nothing." Said Trent.  
"Cool. I am going to sit on my computer all day." I said.  
"Awesome." Trent said.  
Someone calling my cell suddenly.  
"Hola?" I answered.  
"Jess. Come home. Please." Said my Father.  
"Alright daddy." I said, worriedly.  
I hung up.  
"Yall I got to go. Sorry." I said.  
"Tell us what's up when you get home." Said Mandy.  
"Bye." I said, grabbing my stuff and leaving.  
I started walking.  
I felt as if I was being stalked.  
I turned, nothing.  
I started walking again.  
Again I felt stalked.  
I started to walk a little faster.  
It was my imagination taking over me again.  
I got home.  
I found tons of cop cars in my driveway.  
I walked in.  
"Daddy, what happened?" I asked.  
"Your mom and sister. They got shot." He said,"In the head. They didn't make it."  
"WHAT! WHEN! HOW!" I screamed.  
"It's just. A robber. He came and killed them." My dad said.  
I ran outside.  
I ran back to Ben & Jerry's.  
They were still there.  
"Yall. It's. It's." I couldn't get myself to say it.  
"Tell us." Said Brandon.  
"Sydney and Mama died." I poured my heart out, by crying.  
Trent hugged me.  
"It'll be ok Jessi. You have me, Brandon, and Mandy." Said Trent.  
I had to go back home.  
"Bye yall." I said, still crying, walking out the door.


	5. Just An Update

Alright.

So I was asked to continue this FanFiction.

And I think I might.

But I don't know how well that would work.

Because I don't like Brandon anymore

XD

But I'm sure I can scrounge together some old feelings.

I might continue.

Depends on my schedule.

But I'll sure try.


End file.
